TrickorTreating
by psychotic7796
Summary: Tsuzuki takes Hisoka trick-or-treating on Halloween after dressing him up. Will Hisoka have fun going door-to-door, getting sweets with his partner?


A/N- Hey all! Happy Halloween! I wrote this REALLY quick so it would be up for Halloween night when I got back from Trick-Or-Treating (Yeah, I still do that. Got a problem with it?) I was a kitty this year. *Grin* Hope everyone enjoyed their Halloween and I hope you enjoy this little thing that came into my mind abruptly.

Pairing- Slight Hisoka/Tsuzuki

Warnings- Only extremely SLIGHT shounen-ai. I wouldn't even call it that. It's just a peck and hug. Really nothing more. Plus it has a REALLY sappy ending, I think.

Happy Halloween!

"Tsuzuki, I am not doing this!"

"Hisokaaaa! It's either you come with me or you stay here with Saya and Yuma and they dress you up to go to a CROWDED party in something most likely for the female gender!"

"Either way I'm screwed!"

"Yes, but this way all you have to do is put these on and walk around with me for a few hours."

"..."

"The party will go until one in the morning. This is only until eight."

"...Fine. But only because of that, got it baka?"

"Yay! Sankyuu, 'Soka!"

"Get off of me, baka!"

"Come on, Hisoka! You'll like this," Tsuzuki insisted as he stepped back. "I didn't make you too girly or cute, I swear. Go look for yourself!"

Hisoka gritted his teeth before opening his eyes and turning to the mirror. He was slightly surprised.

Tsuzuki hadn't gone overboard, just like he promised. Instead of plastering on loads of makeup and ribbons on him like Saya and Yuma had wanted to do, he had just put some clip-on black cat ears on his head, along with a black streak of temporary hair dye. A black tail was attached to his black jeans that was bent so it didn't drag along the floor. The only makeup he had put on him was to make whiskers on his face. Other then all of that, it was normal clothing. Black fingerless gloves, black converses, and a black, short trench coat.

All-in-all, he looked pretty good. Not girly at all, like Tsuzuki had promised, and he looked cute, but in a way that made sure that people knew he was a guy and not a girl.

Tsuzuki was dressed the same, except he had put makeup on around his eyes, along with ribbons tied around his wrists and neck in large, loopy bows. Earrings were clipped onto his real ears also, and his tail didn't need to be bent since he was taller.

Tsuzuki held up a black, velvet ribbon.

"I wanted to put this on around your neck, but I figured you'd get mad and say it made you look girly so I didn't. Your choice." Tsuzuki told him. He grinned though after that. "I think you'd look cute, 'Soka. You make a good neko."

"Baka." Hisoka muttered, but he grabbed the ribbon from him and tied it around his neck tightly, slightly choking himself. "Can we get this over with now?"

"You'll like this," Tsuzuki insisted again. "It's my favorite holiday!" He handed Hisoka a pillow case before linking arms with him and teleporting them away.

Yes, it was Halloween again. The past years for Halloween they had cases, something that had upset Tsuzuki greatly. It had made him so happy that they didn't have any cases this year, so much that it would have killed Hisoka to say no to him.

So when he had been given the choice between being forced to go to the annual shinigami Halloween party, or go trick-or-treating with Tsuzuki, it had been a tough decision and a long argument before he agreed to go with the older shinigami. It was the lesser of two evils, Hisoka had decided.

"So how does this work, anyway?" Hisoka asked Tsuzuki, a slight irritated note to his voice.

Tsuzuki grinned at him and said brightly and patiently, knowing that Hisoka had been deprived a lot as a child because of his empathy and neglectful/abusive/idiotic parents, "Trick-or-treating is pretty easy. You go up and down streets from six to eight, knocking on people's doors. When they come to the door you say, 'Trick-or-treat' and they give you candy! But don't go to the houses where the lights are off, because that's where child molesters and people without candy are and they get REALLY mad when you push them to give you candy because they don't have any! Which is really bad, by the way-"

"I get it, Tsuzuki." Hisoka snapped.

"It's fun," Tsuzuki repeated, grabbing the younger shinigami's arm and dragging him over to a well-lit house, where he rang the door bell. When the older woman who owned the house came to the door, Tsuzuki chirped, "Trick-or-treat!"

"Here you go, dears," The woman said brightly, placing a few candy bars inside of Hisoka's pillow case. When she offered some to Tsuzuki, he declined politely.

"I'm a little old for this," Tsuzuki explained. "I just enjoy this too much to miss out on it!" He grinned. "Thank you, ma'am." He inconspicuously nudged Hisoka, motioning for him to thank her also.

"Thank you," He told her, giving her a nod and softening his face enough so he didn't look too harsh.

"Your welcome! Have a happy Halloween," She waved good bye as they left.

"See, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki smiled down at him. "It's not hard, and it's fun too!"

"Why didn't you take any, Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked him, frowning at him. "You jump any other time for candy. Why not now when they're literally handing it to you?"

"Because that's not how it's supposed to work," Tsuzuki answered, still smiling. "You'll see. Now come on!"

They went to a few more houses, Hisoka warming up to it all the more he did it, deciding it wasn't so bad.

"Come on Hisoka!" Tsuzuki linked their arms together and began spinning him around, dancing with him.

"Tsuzuki!" He yelped, trying to stop. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing, silly!" Tsuzuki laughed.

"There isn't any music, baka!"

"You don't need music to dance, Hisoka," Tsuzuki grinned at him, pulling him close and dipping him low, causing Hisoka to blush and cover his mouth with his hand, hiding a smile. As much as he hated to admit it, he loved it when Tsuzuki did things like that, just random acts of dancing or doing something sweet, trying to get him to smile. "You just need to have fun. Let loose for once! Enjoy your first real Halloween!" Tsuzuki danced him down the street, occasionally dipping him, causing him to squeal (not that he would admit it to anyone, and he would strangle his partner if he ever mentioned it) and occasionally let loose a laugh as the wind blew around them, whipping their hair into their faces.

Soon enough it was Hisoka dragging Tsuzuki to houses, him grinning wildly and knocking on door bells, for once acting like the kid Tsuzuki wanted him to be. He was laughing and happy, willingly allowing Tsuzuki to spin and dance him around gleefully.

By the time it was eight, Hisoka didn't want to stop, and Tsuzuki felt bad for it having to end.

"Come on, Hisoka," Tsuzuki offered. "You want to come over to my house? We can watch some Halloween movies and snack on the candy you got."

A little while later they were sitting on Tsuzuki couch, Tsuzuki having put in "Young Frankenstein" to watch as they dumped out Hisoka's candy, neither taking off their costumes quite yet.

"Ooh, you got Kit-Kats!" Tsuzuki grabbed them. "These are so good, Hisoka! Try one!" Tsuzuki opened one after checking to make sure it wasn't ripped. "Don't eat any of the candy that has been ripped or is open at all," He warned Hisoka abruptly as he went to grab one. "It won't hurt you really, being a shinigami and all, if they had poisoned it, but it'll give you stomach pains and make you sick for awhile. Believe me, it's not fun. But most of this looks okay, so I think you're fine."

Hisoka nodded before opening one of the potato chips that he had got.

They both laughed throughout the movie, and Tsuzuki couldn't think of a better way to spend Halloween then bringing Hisoka to smile.

Tsuzuki didn't have the heart to move Hisoka after he fell asleep after watching a few other Halloween movies that weren't horror ones, (Tsuzuki had insisted that Hisoka watch "Charlie Brown and the Great Pumpkin", saying it was a classic and everyone has to watch it at least once in their life) so he had stayed there and fell asleep on the couch, Hisoka lying on top of him.

When Hisoka woke up the next morning, he blinked and rubbed his eyes, blushing when he saw he was on top of Tsuzuki, both of them still wearing their cat ears and tails. Why Tsuzuki decided on those costumes, Hisoka wasn't sure.

Tsuzuki yawned awake almost immediately after Hisoka woke up.

"'Morning, Hisoka." Tsuzuki said groggily.

"We're going to be late for work." Hisoka told Tsuzuki, looking at the clock.

"I don't care." Tsuzuki yawned again as he sat up, ignoring Hisoka's flushed face. "Come on, let's get changed and then we can get some breakfast before heading in. Blame on me. Say I drugged you or something." Tsuzuki shrugged, rolling his shoulders around.

After changing and showering quickly, the two were walking along the streets, going into a cafe and sitting in the back of the room.

Hisoka fiddled around with the cup he was holding.

Tsuzuki abruptly chuckled. "You didn't take your ribbon off," He told Hisoka, motioning to the black velvet one around his neck.

Hisoka placed a hand to it before taking it away and shrugging.

"I...Kinda like it. It'll remind me of last night. I... Had fun." He said this all in a confused and disbelieving way. "Is something wrong with me?" He muttered, though Tsuzuki heard it and chuckled.

"Nah, Hisoka. Halloween is just a magical holiday. Magic just flows through the air. Couldn't you feel it?" Tsuzuki smiled at him, and Hisoka nodded.

"I was... Happy... I... Enjoyed it." He fiddled around some more.

"That's good, Hisoka. Really good." Tsuzuki assured him. "It has to be pretty magical to make you happy, ne?" Tsuzuki grinned at him.

Hisoka smirked slightly, glad to be back in familiar territory. "Baka."

As they stood up to go, Hisoka placed a hand on Tsuzuki's before leaning forward on his tiptoes so his mouth was next to his ear.

"Thank you, Tsuzuki." He pulled away before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, looking down and blushing madly.

'It wasn't Halloween that was magical,' Hisoka thought as Tsuzuki smiled down at him, hugging him tightly. 'It was Tsuzuki who made it special in his own way. He is the only magic I believe in.'


End file.
